


Come What May

by commandersierrasmith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crush at First Sight, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, My First Fanfic, One-Armed Erwin Smith, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandersierrasmith/pseuds/commandersierrasmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is a rancher and Levi is a dancer. What will happen when these two cross paths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I've written. Sorry that the chapters are short. The story is kinda fast paced.

'Another fuckin night working in this shithole' Levi thought to himself as he walked through the doors of the strip club, Sina, where he was currently employed. Levi continued up the hall to his dressing room. He had been dreading tonight all week. Tonight Sina was having a country-bumpkin theme so all the filthy, hillbilly scumbags would be there, much to Levi's distaste. He hated fithy things, that's why he required his own personal dressing room. A knock on the door brought Levi out of his thoughts. 

"It's me," the voice called. 

"Yeah yeah, just come in." Levi answered. "What do you want, Jaeger?" Levi asked with a scowl.

"I just wanted to..uh..wish you luck tonight." Eren replied.

"Tch, thanks i guess. Now get out." Levi spat, turning back to the mirror to finish his makeup.

Eren scurried out of the room to head back to the other dressing room. Levi hated to be a dick, since Jaeger was just a kid, but fuck. The kid wouldn't leave him alone. Always hounding him about joining him after work or constantly telling Levi how nice he looked. Levi could hardly stand the brat at work. Why would he want to hang out with him outside of work? Eren was fresh out of high school and Levi was pushing 30. Besides, he was into much taller men and preferrably blonde and around 35. He needed structure if he was gonna date. Someone mature, and that wasn't going to come from a 18 or 19 year old brat. More than anything, Levi wanted a stable life where he didn't have to shake his ass for old perverts just for money but this is the hand he was dealt so he was gonna run with it. Maybe someday things would get better, but tonight, he had a show to put on. He finished dressing, locked his room and headed down to wait for his turn to perform.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin walked through the doors of Sina. He normally wouldn't step foot in this type of establishment but Mike had insisted on it. Erwin lived by himself on a ranch that was passed down to him after his father was killed in an accident. Mike had thought it was a good idea for Erwin to get out for a little bit since he was constantly working and tonight being a country theme, he though just maybe Erwin could find someone interesting.

Erwin and Mike took their seats, not too far from the stage. After a few moments, the waitress stepped over to their table. 

"Hi I'm Nanaba. Can i get you fellas anything to drink?" She said with a smile.

"Of course, darlin', replied Mike. "I'll take a Bud Light and my buddy here will have..."

"Whiskey please." Erwin replied.

"Ok I'll be back with your drinks." Nanaba said turning to walk to the bar.

"Well she was a sweetheart, huh?" Mike spoke up.

"HUH?! Oh yeah, she was..um..cute." Erwin awkwardly replied.

"Don't worry man, i'm sure you'll find yourself a cute little thing you can take home."

"Here ya go boys." Nanaba had returned with their drinks.

"Thank ya darlin', could I maybe get your number?" Mike asked giving her a smile.

"Haha sure sweetie." She wrote down her number. "And I get off at 3." She winked as she walked away.

Erwin couldn't help but chuckle. Of course she would fall for Mike's charms. He did years ago but has long given up that dream. Mike was straight but he never cursed Erwin for being gay. In fact, it didn't seem to surprise Mike at all. Of course he had to be a great friend to set foot in a male strip club. Erwin just smiled to himself. Erwin was drug out of his thoughts when the lights dimmed and the music started. There were two young men currently occupying the stage. One had hair much like his own, just a little darker. The other had darker hair and lots of freckles. He was quite attractive but not what Erwin was looking for. They continued to dance, the freckled boy was riding the other like a horse, which wasnt suprising since he did have a horseface. Quite fitting for the theme tonight. As the music faded they exited the stage.

"What did you think?" Mike asked.

"Not bad. Thanks for getting me out of the house." Erwin said with a smile.

"Not a problem buddy."

The next act started. Erwin and Mike continued to watch for the next couple hours. Tossing a few bills here and there just to help the dancers out. It was getting close to closing time so Erwin thought it was best to head out before the rush. Then he heard a voice coming from the stage. "And now I'm sure this is what y'all have been waiting for, 'The Captain'." The music started and a slender figure came out and all eyes were on the stage. Then he saw them. Grey eyes, like gunmetal. Erwin was captivated. He couldn't look away. Those eyes and that inky black hair. Erwin licked his lips and stumbled back into his seat. 'The Captain' was beautiful. More than beautiful. The way his hips swayed back and forth to the beat of the music. He shredded his jacket off to reveal his pale skin and beautifully sculpted abs. This made Erwins mouth water. 'The Captain' made his way to the pole and worked it like he was made to dance. This gave Erwin a better view of his firm, bare ass in those chaps. Then it happened, grey eyes flickered up to meet blue ones. Erwin couldn't breathe. 'The Captains' lips quirked up into a smirk and he continued his performance. Once the song ended, and 'The Captain' left the stage, Erwin sucked in the breath he didnt know he was holding.

"How was that loverboy?" Mike asked with a knowing grin. "That's Levi. He lives with Hange."

"You planned this?" Erwin nearly shouted.

"Of course. Hange told me that he has been single for quite a while and you are his type I guess so why not give it a shot. I mean, shit, you guys were practically eyefuckin' for a bit there." Mike continued. "Plus Hange said we could go backstage and you can meet him. They said to just be careful and if he tells you to leave, then leave."

Erwin sighed a little annoyed by the sudden matchmaking but at the same time was giddy to meet Levi. It had been a long time since he dated anyone and he had certainly never been with someone that mesmerizing. Erwin made his way to the dressing room with the help of a few employees pointing him in the right direction. He finally made it to the private dressing room. Levi's name was on the door. Erwin stood there for a moment. He took in a deep breath and knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi was sitting in the dressing room thinking about that hot blonde that was sitting with Hange's friend. Those piercing blue eyes staring back at him still played in his mind. 'It wouldn't be so bad waking up to those every morning' he thought as he changed back into his normal attire: skinny jeans, band tshirt, and combat boots. 

He had already ran Eren off when the brat asked him out again. Levi wasn't in the mood so he just told him to fuck off. 'Shit Mikasa and Armin are always up his ass. Why doesnt he pick one of them?'. Then there was a knock at the door. 'Fuckin Jaeger.' Levi thought marching to the door and jerking it open. 

"I thought I told you to FUCK OFF!" Levi yelled. His eyed widened. "Shit." 

"Oh..I..I'm sorry to disturb you. I..I will leave you be." Erwin said turning sharply to walk away. Then a hand reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Sorry man, I thought you were someone else." Levi stared for a minute. "Hey, you're that guy that was with Hange's friend, right?" Levi asked.

"Um..yes that's me. My name is Erwin. Mike said you were a friend of Hange's too. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Are you always this polite to strippers, Eyebrows?" Levi asked.

Erwin didn't know what to say. No one has called him that since middle school. This man was something else. He couldn't stop looking at those eyes. He saw sadness in those silver orbs. He wanted to save this man. Take him away from this filthy atmosphere. Take care of him and give him a wonderful life that he was sure Levi deserved. 

Levi chuckled, "I'm just giving you shit, Eyebrows. Hange did mention Mike had a hot friend who was very single."

Erwin blushed. "Um..."

"So are we gonna fuck or what?"


	4. Chapter 4

Erwin was speechless. He could feel his face heating up.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come over here and fuck me?" Levi said impatiently. 

Erwin shook his head and cleared his throat. 

"I..uh..I was actually wanting to ask you out to dinner."

Now it was Levi's turn to be speechless. Finally he spoke, " Holy shit." Then he looked serious. "you're not fucking with me are you?" Levi stared and then continued, " You really don't wanna fuck." It was a statement. Levi was somewhat impressed but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed. Obviously this blonde was incredible to look at. Like fuckin Captain America.

Erwin finally spoke. "Well you are very attractive but I see myself as a gentleman and as such, I would like to properly take you out on a date. Would you like to have dinner Sunday evening?"

"Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt. Now leave so I can lock up and go home. I'm exhausted."

"Oh of course. Um..would you like a ride home?"

"Normally I'd say piss off but I am pretty tired so yeah." Levi replied and Erwin nodded. 

Levi gathered his things in his backpack and met Erwin in the hallway. As he was locking the door, Eren approached. He gave Erwin a confused glance then looked back to Levi and spoke.

"Levi, I'm sorry about earlier. I just really like you."

"Listen brat, you're a good kid and I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, but this has to stop. I'm not interested in anyone,except this big guy right here," Levi said pointing back at Erwin. "And besides why don't you just ask out one of those cute friends of yours. They both seem pretty interested."

Erens eyes widened in shock. 'Does he mean Armin and Mikasa? Could they really like me? I've been a fool all this time thinking they only see me as a friend. That's why I wanted Levi. So i could forget about how I feel for them.' 

"The look on your face says you finally understand. Looks like you're not a complete idiot. Maybe there's still hope left for your generation. Now leave us alone and go find your friends, brat."

"Yes Sir!" Eren shouted with a smile and ran back down the hall.

"Tch what a stupid kid." Levi said to himself.

"Yes but we were all young once. Shall we go?"


	5. Chapter 5

Once they got outside Levi noticed Nanaba getting into a Camaro with Hange's friend Mike. The new couple waved and Levi and Erwin waved back. 'They must have hit it off.' Levi thought to himself. Levi followed Erwin to his vehicle. It was an old pickup. 'This guy is definetly a country boy' Levi thought as they approached the truck. It was a light blue 1985 F-250 4x4. 'Of course this son of a bitch had a lift kit.' Levi gritted his teeth.

"Is something the matter?" Erwin asked giving him a confused look.

"Fuck yeah something's the matter, Eyebrows!" Levi shouted. "First of all, how the fuck am I supposed to get in this thing when its 4 feet off the ground?"

Erwin laughed out loud making Levi blush. Erwin smiled at the sight and began to speak, "It's only a 9 inch lift but I see the problem. Would you like me to assist you into the passenger seat?"

"Don't bother. I'll do it myself." Levi spat.

It took a few tries but Levi managed to jump up into the truck. 

"Don't say a fucking word," Levi said with a mad blush spread across his cheeks.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Erwin smiled and started the truck.

Levi was very impressed on how clean the truck was. He wasn't gonna lie, he was turned on a bit by the sight of this sexy blond oaf driving this giant, spotless truck. Levi imagined wrapping his legs around that thick waist and getting fucked into the seat. Levi's thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice coming from his left.

"What did you say?" Levi asked, since he didnt catch what Erwin had said.

"I asked, where do you live?" Erwin repeated with a smile.

"Oh, um, just up the street here. It's not far." Levi answered.

They sat there in a comfortable silence until Levi spoke again. "So where are we gonna eat on Sunday?"

"Ah yes. I was thinking about this nice place in the Trost District. I havent been there in years but I believe the name was Marie's Place." Erwin answered and Levi nodded.

Of course Erwin knew the name. It was owned by Nile and Marie Dawk. Marie was Erwin's high school sweetheart but he took to his college work more than her so she left and married Nile and now they run the restaurant together. Erwin could never hate Nile for taking Marie away. Erwin couldn't love her the way she deserved. He is happy she found Nile. She deserves happiness. Maybe Levi will be the one he can truly love. The one that can truly bring him happiness the way no one else ever could.

"My house is right there." Levi spoke startling Erwin and he tapped the brakes a little too hard.

"Sorry" was all Erwin could say. 

Levi just smiled, "Yeah sure. So I guess i'll see you Sunday, Eyebrows."

"Of course. I look forward to it." Levi smiled and got out of the truck. He was walking up the sidewalk when Erwin spoke again. "Oh do you have a phone number so I can text you a time?" 

Levi walked back to the truck and held his hand out. Erwin handed him his phone and Levi punched in his number. As Levi handed the phone back, he smiled at Erwin and said, "Goodnight big guy." Erwin just stared as Levi made his way to the front door. Once he was inside Erwin snapped his head forward, smiling ear to ear. Before pulling away he sent a text to Levi and Mike.

To Levi: Goodnight.

To Mike: Thank you.

He drove home and for once he was able to fall right to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

\--Erwin's Saturday--

Erwin woke up from the rays of sun shining through the window. 'What a great night' he thought as he stretched and got out of bed. He got ready and started his daily routine. He fed and watered the dogs. Mike, who was also Erwin's farmhand, showed up just in time to bring the cattle around. They got on their horses and did just that. After they hauled the hay and fed the hogs they took a little break for lunch. 

"So how did things go with that waitress?" Erwin asked.

"Great! Her name is Nanaba and we decided to go out Sunday night since neither one of us have to work. She's a great gal. What about Levi? How did that go?"

"I drove him home and he did agree to go to dinner with me Sunday as well. I think I really like him, Mike. He seems...different than all the rest. I think he can make me happy" Erwin said with a smile. 

Mike slapped him on the back. "That's great my friend! I knew last night was a good idea. Don't move too fast though. Don't wanna scare him away." 

"Yes, you're right, and thank you again for taking me out last night. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have met Levi." Erwin said.

"Yeah you already said that and don't get all sappy on me. Shall we get back to work? That tractor needs looked at." Mike said standing up. 

Erwin agreed and they headed back to the field to work on the tractor. Within the hour they were both covered in grease and the tractor was working again. Mike went and put the tractor back in the quansit. Erwin went to the stables, washed up, and started brushing the horses. It was his favorite thing to do. He adored these animals. Mike joined him and they finished up a little earlier than usual.

Mike said his goodbyes and got in his car and left. Erwin headed back inside to shower. After his shower, Erwin fixed himself something to eat. Nothing fancy, just a steak and some fried taters. 'It would be nice to have a cute little housewife making me supper every night.' Erwin thought. Then he pictured Levi, in nothing but an apron, in his kitchen cooking just for him. Erwins eyes softened at the thought. 'That would be perfect.' Erwin finished his food and placed the dishes in the sink, not bothering to wash them, and headed up to bed. He needed to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

\---Levi's Saturday---

Levi groaned as he woke from his slumber. He hated mornings. He just laid there for a few moments. Then it dawned on him, 'Tomorrow is Sunday' Levi thought, 'I wonder if blonde is just fucking with me or if he wants a real relationship.' The thought was nice and brought a smile to Levi's face. He dreams of a day where he doesnt have to dance for horny old men. A day where he could actually call a place home. Maybe have a hardworking husband that would come home to him. Then he thought of Erwin, walking through the front door of their home after a hard days work. Kissing Levi on the cheek, maybe patting him on the ass, as he makes dinner for the two of them. Levi scoffs and throws his legs over the bed and got up to shower. After his shower he got dressed and headed down to the market to get some food. 

Surprisingly there wasn't very many people at the market and Levi was able to get in and out without an incident. He was walking back home and decided to stop in to Petra's Coffee Shop to grab a black tea. He peeked inside, 'Of course Oluo is working today' Levi almost turned around and said Fuck It, but he wanted that tea. So he walked in and ordered. Levi was good friends with the owner, Petra, so he always brought his business here. He just didnt care much for the staff though. Well, maybe just Oluo. He was always trying to act like Levi and it was very irritating. Oluo sat the black tea on the counter, gave some snarky remark that Levi didn't even catch. Levi grabbed his drink, flipped him off, and headed back home. Once he made it home it was already too late for lunch so he relaxed and watched some Netflix. 

He was startled awake by the front door being pushed open. 

"LEEEVVVIIII!!!! I'm HOOOMME!!" Hange bellowed.

"Shut the fuck up Glasses! I'm right here." Levi shouted back. He looked at the time. It was almost 6. He got up and headed to the kitchen to make them something to eat. He was a great cook and he took pride in the food he made. 

"What is 'Gordon Ramsay' making me tonight?" Hange asked, hovering over Levi's shoulder trying to see what he was cooking.

"Get lost Shitty Glasses. You will see when its done." Levi nudged them out of the way. They pouted and went to watch tv until Levi called. 

They weren't wrong in calling him Gordon Ramsay. He did have quite the temper. Plus he was making Ramsay's signature Beef Wellington for supper. He brought it out of the oven and its smelt divine. It was cooked to perfection. 

"Levi you should be on Hell's Kitchen or something. Show them boyscouts how it's done." Hange strolled into the kitchen. "Erwin is gonna be a lucky man if you guys get married."

"Jesus Christ Hange! We haven't even went on one date yet!" Levi shouted.

"I know but you're really into this one. I can tell." 

Levi hated to admit it but Hange was right. He was into Erwin way too much for someone he had just met the night before. What if Erwin is just gonna use him like everyone else? Levi had already had his heart broke too many times. He can't handle it happening again. Levi just pushed those thoughts to the side and finished making their plates. They ate in somewhat silence, Hange occasionally saying something annoying. 

After they were finished, Levi did the dishes, took a shower and went to bed. He had alot to think about. Maybe he should just cancel the date so he won't get hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Erwin slept in Sunday morning. When he awoke it was nearly 2PM. 'Shit. I better text Levi and tell him a time' he thought. He pulled out his phone.

To Levi: Can I pick you up at 6?

Erwin pocketed his phone and got himself some breakfast. After about an hour his phone buzzed.

From Levi: Sure.

Erwin smiled. He went out to do the usual chores for Sunday. He let the dogs run around and went to the stables to let the horses run in the pastor. He watched them for a while then decided he better get back to work. He headed down to the quansit to bring the tractor down and mow. After an hour of mowing pasture he decided to gather some hay. 

\----

Levi woke up to a text from Erwin.

From Eyebrows: Can I pick you up at 6?

Levi stared at the text for a moment debating. He decided one dinner wouldn't hurt. Maybe this guy isn't like the others so he agreed.

To Eyebrows: Sure.

He got out of bed and got something small to eat. Then went back to bed and set his alarm for 4. 'That should be enough time to shower and get ready before dinner'. He fell asleep thinking about the different ways this date will end.

\----

Erwin looked at his watch, it was after 5. 'Shit' He still had to shower and drive all the way into town to pick Levi up. He turned the tractor around and headed back to the quansit. He took out his phone to text Levi to say he may be a few minutes late. As he was punching in the text he didn't realize he was so close to the ditch. They had gotten quite a bit of rain this season so the ground was still wet in some area. The tractor hit a weak spot and started sliding down the embankment. Erwin dropped his phone to try and steady the tractor but it was too late. The tractor toppled down the bank and landed on Erwin. He couldn't breathe. The pressure on his chest was unbearable and the damn thing was crushing his arm. After a few attempt to push himself out from underneath, everything went black.

\----

Levi hopped in the shower and picked himself a nice enough outfit. His black skinny jeans and a black button-up shirt. It was nearly 6 so he locked up and sat outside on the steps and waited for Erwin to show. At 6:30 Erwin still hadn't arrived so Levi went back inside. He waited til 7 and decided to sent Erwin a text.

To Eyebrows: You think it's fuckin funny to play games with people fuckface! Lose my number and go fuck yourself. 

After the text was sent he blocked and deleted Erwin's number. He didnt want to hear any excuses. He had been played over and over and he wasn't falling for this cowpokes bullshit. He held back his tears and changed back into a t-shirt. He thought to himself 'how could I have fallen for such bullshit? Of course it was a joke to him. You're nothing but a scummy whore. He probably found some blond bitch to take to dinner instead.' 

Levi was pretty hungry so he headed downtown to grab something to eat. He walked into a fastfood joint only to see Mike and Nanaba at a table.

"Hey Levi, how was the date?" Nanaba asked.

"The fuckass stood me up. I can't believe I actually trusted him."

"What do you mean?" Mike said with a concerned look on his face. "You're all he talked about yesterday."

"Yeah well looks like you believed his bullshit lies too." Levi said walking to the counter.

Levi orders his food and walks back to their table to say bye. Mike is standing pulling Nanaba out of her chair. 

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Mike shouted. "ERWIN ISN'T ANSWERING HIS PHONE. SOMETHING'S HAPPENED!"

Levi followed them and got in Mike's car. They drove to Erwin's farm. Levi couldn't hold still. 'Why did i send him texts like that? I didn't know. What if he's really hurt? Please be okay Erwin. I really care about you.' Levi had a million thoughts running through his head. They were approaching a large farm. It was dark but you could see all the cows. The horses weren't in the stables. 'Something has to be wrong. Where is he?' Levi thought.

"RIGHT THERE!" Mike shouted and slamming on the breaks.

Levi jerked looking to the right. There was a tractor on its side and 'OH MY GOD, ERWIN' Levi screamed inside. Levi dove out of the car and sprinted over to the tractor. Mike a close second behind him. Levi had tears streaming down his face. 'Why was he working with no one else here? Why him? Please be alive.' Levi thought as he ran to Erwin's side. Mike checked Erwin and he was still breathing but his arm was mangled. He had lost a lot of blood. Nanaba called 911. They were there in minutes and got the tractor off of Erwin with a wench. They got him into the ambulance and rushed him to the hospital. Levi told them he was Erwin's fiancée so he was able to ride in the ambulance. Mike and Nanaba followed them to the hospital. The EMTs surrounded Erwin in the ambulance. Levi felt as if his heart was beating out of his chest. The fear of losing Erwin, the beeping of the monitors and the crying of the sirens, it was too much. Levi had never been so scared in his life. Levi closed his tear-filled eyes trying to calm himself, for Erwin's sake. 'Please stay alive Erwin. I need you.'


	9. Chapter 9

The wait in the lobby felt like an eternity. Levi paced back and forth waiting for the doctor to come out and let them know Erwin's condition. Mike and Nanaba came back from the cafeteria with coffee for themselves and a tea for Levi. 

"I'm sure he will be okay." Mike finally breaking the silence, placing a hand on Levi's shoulder. "He's the strongest person I know. He can make it through this."

Levi didn't say anything. What could he say? He didn't know Erwin. So why did he have this feeling like his chest was going to explode. It couldn't be love. It was far too soon. They had just met not even 2 days ago. So why did this hurt so much. The feeling of loss. 'Please Erwin. Please live. I need you. I think I could love you.' Levi pleaded in his head for Erwin's survival to a God he didn't believe in. Levi's head shot up when a man, the surgeon, came around the corner.

"Excuse me, are you here with Mr. Smith?" the doctor asked.

"Yes Sir." Levi answered.

"I see. Mr. Smith received serious internal injuries due to the weight of the tractor. We were able to repair most of his injuries." The doctor paused. Levi's stomach dropped. 'He couldn't be dead.' Then the doctor continued. "I do regret to inform you that due to the extent of his bodily injuries we had to remove his right arm just above his elbow. There was too much nerve damage, on top of the shattered bones and torn muscles. It couldn't be helped. I'm sorry. Mr. Smith is still sleeping in recovery. He will be sent up to a room shortly after he wakes. You will be able to visit him then." 

Levi took in a breath. His eyes were filled with tears. 'Erwin's alive.' He thought and a small smile spread across his face. Mike noticed and pulled Levi into a hug.

"Told ya." MIke said grinning. Levi had to pretend he didnt see the tears in Mike's eyes as well. 

\----

Erwin awoke briefly when he was still in recovery. He was still numb and so out of it he hadn't noticed his arm yet. A nurse came in gently touching his arm.

"Don't worry dear, your Fiancé is here with you and you will be able to see him, and your friends, as soon as we get you to your room." 

Erwin was confused for a moment then he thought of Levi. He smiled as he drifted back into unconsciousness.

\----

About another hour went by and they were moving Erwin up to his room. The doctors had explained everything to Erwin. He didn't know how to react, but it was done and there's nothing he can do but accept it. HIs arm was gone and he had to live with that. Once everything was settled Levi and them were able to enter Erwin's room. When they walked in, Erwin was asleep again. They all took a seat in the room to wait for their dear friend to wake. Of course Levi took the seat right next to the bed. Nanaba and Mike went back to the cafeteria for some food but Levi wasn't going to leave Erwin's side again. He started to doze off when he heard a groan. 

"Levi?" Erwin whispered, his voice still heavy from sleep. His eyes opened slightly. Then widened at the sight of Levi.

"Yeah old man, I'm here." Levi reached out to touch Erwin's hand. 

"Levi! I'm so sorry. I wasn't there. I didnt mean to. I..." 

"Shut up blondie," Levi interrupted. "Its not your fault you can't drive a tractor."

Oh yes. The tractor. Erwin recalled the evening before. Everything flooding back to him, the accident, the doctors telling him they had to remove his arm. He was overwhelmed with emotion. He reached for his arm only to find a void. How was he gonna work now? He would lose everything. He would lose Levi.

"It's okay." Levi tried to soothe him. "It will be fine. We will get through this even if I have to move in with you and wipe your ass for the rest of my life" 

Erwin couldn't help but chuckle at Levi's comment but that didn't change the hurt inside. His eyes welled up with tears. His body was shaking as he tried to hold back a sob. But it was no use. 

"I'm nothing." He choked out. "You should leave. You deserve so much more than...than a cripple."

Levi threw his arms around Erwin. Tears of his own running off his chin.

"You are not nothing." Levi started. "And you are not a cripple. You are so strong and so brave. And i'm so happy you found me." Levi couldn't speak anymore. His sobs were too much.

Erwin took Levi's cheek in hand. "I want you to live with me. I don't want you working in that...filthy place anymore. I don't want you to cater to me but I want to free you from that place." 

Between his sobs Levi had managed to choke out a 'Yes.' Levi curled up next to Erwin on his left side. Mike and Nanaba were standing outside the room having heard almost everything. 

"Looks like we've got a new farmhand." Mike smirked.

Levi pulled away only to give Mike a death glare.

"I'm not stepping in shit all fuckin' day." He sneered. 

Erwin chuckled. "Whatever you say, fiancée." Levi blushed.

"Tch. Shut it old man or you can wipe your own ass."


	10. Chapter 10

\---1 Years Later---

It has been a year since the accident. Eriwin may have lost his arm that day but he gained something he can't live without, Levi. Yeah sure they have had their fights but what couple doesn't. They have taken things slow, at least in the bedroom. Levi not wanting to hurt Erwin, and Erwin thinking that he doesn't have the stamina to truly please Levi. Of course they mess around but that was as far as it went. They were both ok with the way things were because there's more to a relationship than sex. They truly loved each other. The company of the other was enough for them.

Tonight Levi had made Erwin's favorite dinner. His famous, or should I say Gordon Ramsay's famous, Beef Wellington. They sat down for dinner and ate in silence. Levi occasionally tapping Erwin with his foot. Erwin would smile but continue to eat. After they were finished Erwin went to the living room to watch Netflix while Levi cleaned up. 

Erwin was half asleep on the sofa when Levi entered the room. When Erwin glanced over to him, his eyes widened. Levi was wearing nothing but Erwin's favorite apron. His mouth went dry. He sat up and motioned for Levi to come to him. Erwin placed his hand on Levi's hip.

"You like what you see Big Guy?" Levi asked with a smirk. Erwin swallowed and nodded. Levi took a seat in the man's lap, wrapping his legs around Erwin's waist. Erwin crashed his lips onto Levi's. He ran his hand down Levi's side and cupped his firm ass. Levi gasped and pushed into Erwin more, grinding their hips together trying to gain friction. After a several minutes they seperated, gasping for air. 

"You wanna take this upstairs?" Levi asked noticing Erwin's jeans were getting rather tight.

"Levi. I...I don't think I can." Erwin said with his head down, clearly ashamed of himself for not being able to take care of Levi properly.

Levi reached up, cupping Erwin's cheek, and lifting his head. "Darling, look at me." Erwin looked into Levi's eyes. "You are the most amazing man I have ever met. Not to mention the hardest worker. If you are uncomfortable with this, we can stop or do something else, but I know you, and you are more than capable of manhandling little ole me." Levi said in a seductive tone. Erwin's eyes darkened and he made his decision. 

Erwin stood up, still holding Levi with his one strong arm. He made his way upstairs crashing through the bedroom door and slamming Levi on the bed. Lips crashing together once more. Erwin's clothes were quickly removed but they never stopped kissing. 

Levi's hands were in Erwin's hair, tugging him down so he could whisper in the man's ear. "Fuck me Erwin." 

Erwin looked at him for a moment, then spoke "On your knees."

Levi quickly got on his hands and knees. Legs spread wide to give Erwin better view. Erwin grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and managed to spread it on his fingers. He turned to Levi and he was already holding himself open, waiting for Erwin's fingers.

"Are you ready?" Erwin asked.

"Fuck yeah I am. Just do it already." Levi all but shouted, eyes dark with lust.

Erwin smirked and pressed the first finger in. Levi groaned at the sudden intrusion. After a few moments Erwin pushed in another finger. He scissored Levi, spreading his fingers inside him. Then he added a third. Levi yelped but pushed back against his fingers, moaning for more.

"You're so beautiful." Erwin said. Levi's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Goddamnit Erwin! Will you just fuck me already." Levi practically begging.

"As you wish." Erwin replied turning Levi over to face him and spreading more lube on his now fully hard cock.

Erwin lined himself up with Levi's entrance and slowly began to push in. Levi gritted his teeth. He hasn't had sex in years, not to mention he has never had anyone this big inside him. Erwin was fucking huge. Levi hissed from the pain. It fucking burned. Erwin gently rubbed Levi's side, shushing him, telling him it will get better.

"Fuck you asshole! That hurts!" Levi shouted. Tears filling his eyes.

"I know baby but it will feel better soon." Erwin said and fuck was he right. Erwin started to move after Levi got accustomed to his size. He started off slowly but Levi wasn't having any of that.

"Are you gonna fuck me or what old man?" Levi asked impatiently.

Erwin slammed into him, hitting his prostate, making Levi cry out. "Fuck! Yes, fuck me DADDY!" Levi cried out causing Erwin to slam into him harder.

"You're so beautiful. My darling boy. You're taking Daddy's cock so well." It felt so good. He could feel Levi tightening around him. He was close. Erwin could feel his own body heating up.

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" Levi shouted. Erwin immediatly stopped. "Let me ride you." 

Erwin smiled and turned them over to where Levi was on top of him. Levi raised himself up and slammed back down. The sensation was incredible. 

"AH! AH! So...Fucking good...So Deep." Levi moaned as he was bouncing up and down on Erwin's cock. Erwin squeezed Levi's hip gliding back and forth. He has never felt this good with anyone. They could feel the heat building up in their stomach. The sensation was getting to be too much. Levi's movements became erratic. Erwin took ahold of Levi's leaking cock, stroking him. He trusted up into Levi, making himself go even deeper, hitting Levi's prostate with every thrust.

"AH Erwin I'm Gonna Cum!"

"Me too. Together." 

Levi came all over Erwin's and his own stomach crying out Erwin's name. Erwin came with a grunt, pushing himself deep inside Levi, filling him up. Levi collapsed on Erwin's chest. Once their breathing slowed Levi finally spoke. 

"We need a shower. Join me?"

"Yes please." Erwin replied. Levi stood up wobbling a bit but Erwin pulled him down and planted a kiss on his lips. 

"I love you."

"I love you too old man." Levi said turning and heading to the bathroom.

Erwin sat on the bed for a moment replaying Levi's 'i love you' in his head. It never got old. Neither one could deny the eternal love they felt for each other. They woud love each other until the end of time.

"Come what may" Erwin whispered to himself.

"Oi, old man, are you coming or not?" Levi called from the bathroom.

"Yeah." Erwin called, making his way to the shower for round 2.

This is the life they had both dreamed of, and it was just getting started.

\---END---


End file.
